You'll Be In My Heart
by plato4ever
Summary: Munkustrap has found a kitten outside of the junkyard and raises him as his own son.When the kitten grows into a young tom, he discovers the truth of his family and father.Can he face the past?Or will his father come for him again?Crappy summary I know XD
1. Prologue

Prologue-

Dusk, the time was nearing for the end, for her it was anyway. The queen sighed as she looked outside the den, it was really a beat up trash can but it was enough. She turned to go inside; she smiled as she looked at her kittens adorable faces. She then frowned as she saw her new born kitten; he wasn't going to see the next day if he came for him. She had to save him, what ever it took. She took him into her arms and she began to cradle him back to sleep, she looked at the setting sun and sang,

My good and tender son  
Don't be frightened and don't be scared  
My son, I have nothing I can give  
But this chance that you may live  
I pray we'll meet again  
If He will deliver us

The moon sent its powerful rays down to the Earth as darkness strived to devour all that it came in contact with. Quietly, he walked down the street, today was the day that he would get his queen back. The same queen that had his kits, he let a smile creep onto the side of his monstrous face as he stood in front of the alley that he once called home. Those strays deserved every bit of torture that he could muster; he swiftly jumped on top of the gate and let out a sigh of relief as he saw no one in sight.

He scanned the area in sight of his queen but to his dismay, she was no where in sight. He landed on the ground with a small thud and went into immediate action, he peeked into all of the dens as quickly and stealth fully as he could but couldn't find **his** Aethina.

Aethina was a beautiful queen with a black body and a white bib… he wished that things didn't go badly with their relationship, and then he and Aethina could have been together forever.

He shook off the memories from the past and proceeded on to the next den. He suddenly stopped just before the entrance, he caught a familiar scent. He smiled as he recognized the scent of his eldest kitten, River.

He knew his searching was over; he entered the den but received a punch in the cheek. He caught his footing and saw his son shouting for help, he couldn't believe that his own son had betrayed him.

"Please help! It's Macavity!" River shouted, but no one was around, River had to think of something quick! River was a tall and lean teenager with dark gray fur. He was the best built out of all the toms, the other toms were lanky and rather thin.

River hissed at his father and bolted back into the den, disappearing into the darkness.

"You little bastard!" Macavity yelled as he sprinted after his son, he growled as he saw that no one was in the small den.

Macavity was about to turn around, but different scents entered his nasal cavity.

He caught a whiff of Aethina's sweet scent, he followed it but it was mixed with three other scents.

He could smell River's scent, fresh, it lead out a small hole in the trash can they called a den. He also caught the scent of a little queen-kit; he recognized it but only vaguely. He knew that Aethina was expecting another kitten when they stopped seeing each other and it was obviously a little queen.

Then there was a scent that he didn't recognize, it was a tom but a newer tom, a new born kitten.

**Please remember that this is my first EVER story submitted onto Fan , so please R&R and please be nice =)**


	2. Last Lullaby

Chapter One-Last Lullaby

They ran as fast as there tired and scared legs would carry them. It was even more of a challenge for Aethina as she carried her baby in her arms. She could feel her lungs heave as they longed to explode out of her chest; but she couldn't stop now, her kitten needed her.

In a matter of minutes, Aethina and her offspring reached their destination at last. A lighter side of London, one where a lot of cats were said to roam the streets during the lonely nights. This was it, her time had come and it was the end for Aethina.

She watched as her brave son checked for any signs of that horrible monster, Macavity. She knew deep down in her heart that everything would be fine, it had to work out. She called to her son and daughter; she could tell that they were worried for what may lie ahead. She smiled and hugged her kits; she spoke in her sweet warm voice to soothe them.

"Everything is going to be fine, I promise." Aethina placed one paw on River's shoulder and the other on Rowan's cheek.

Her kits were so mature and responsible; she knew they would be fine as long as they remembered what she taught them.

She picked up her new born son and cradled him in her arms; he was very handsome and large for his age. He was a molten colored tom with piercing amber eyes. He would really make some queen happy one day, but no one could really predict the future like that.

She smiled at him as she tried to hold back tears. She knew this had to be done because his father would want him and she wasn't going to take that chance, not this time.

She held him close to her chest; she took a breath and sang on last lullaby for her son.

Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep as you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember my last lullaby  
So I'll be with you when you dream

She turned to River who nodded; he was ready to take his brother far away from Macavity's reach. It had happened to him once and he didn't want anyone to go through what he did. He hugged his mother quickly before taking his baby brother into his strong arms. He was about to leave but Aethina put her paw on his shoulder.

River, oh River  
Flow gently for me  
Such precious cargo you bear  
Do you know somewhere  
He can live free?  
River, deliver him there...

As River left Aethina's sight, she felt hot tears roll down her cheeks. This was the end for her, for her precious kitten was gone from her protective embrace. She smiled a happy smile, at least he was now safe.


	3. The New Home

Chapter Two – The New Home

River ran as fast as he could but he didn't let his guard down, he wouldn't dare do it. He peered around the corner of the alley, he was about to keep going when the expected had happened. Rain fell onto London like a ton of bricks, River groaned as his gray fur stuck to his body.

He heard his brother waking up in his arms, he had to pick up the pace or his brother wouldn't make it.

River ran with as much adrenaline and stamina as he could push through his lean gray body.

He stopped at the corner of the street; he scanned the area with his bright green eyes in sight of movement. He moved in front of the large gate, he smelt the air and after a moment prepared for the delivery. He looked at the molten colored kitten in his one arm; he really hoped this was a good idea. He found a bunch of cloth and wrapped the shivering kitten in a descent bundle of warmth. He placed the kitten on the sidewalk in front of the gate. He smiled at his brother and knocked on the gate as loud as he could. When he heard someone coming he ran, out of sight and out of mind.

Munkustrap groaned under his breath, 'who would be out at this time of night?' he thought to himself. He walked to the gate of the junkyard, he silver fur was already soaked from the waterfall of rain. He called out to the visitor but received no reply. "Anyone out there?" Munkus called again, but only could hear crying. He opened the gate and gave a puzzled look at the sight before him, a kitten.

Munkus walked over to the kitten and scooped him up into his muscular arms. The kitten stopped crying instantly, Munkus smirked a little; he looked the kitten over and brushed some mud off his face.

River was on the same corner and was watching the whole scene unfold. This was going good; this large tom was taking a liking to his brother. River smiled when he saw the tom take his brother into the junkyard. He walked forward a little and jumped onto a pub roof. He could see his brother in the tom's protective arms; he smiled and sang.

Brother your safe now

And safe may you stay

For I have a pray just for you

Grow baby brother

Come back someday

Come and deliver us too

River jumped down from the roof and headed home. He was happy now that his brother had a future, one with a really family and no suffering.

"Munkustrap, where did you find this kitten?" Old Deuteronomy had just arrived at the junkyard when he heard the news of a kitten.

"Outside the junkyard, last night sir." Munkus stood in front of his father with a strong stature and serious attitude.

Deuteronomy looked at the kitten with wise and gentle eyes, "Was he alone? No one was around?" He asked taking his eyes off the sleeping bundle of fur, Munkus nodded his head.

Munkus had taken the kitten to his den that he shared with his mate Demeter. When she woke up, she fell in love with the molten colored kit. In fact, Munkus had taken a liking to the kit as well and he and Demeter had always wanted to have a kitten.

"He must have been abandoned, poor fella." Deuteronomy shook his head in shame, Munkus agreed.

"Father, I want to ask for your approval to keep the kitten." Munkus stared into his father's brown eyes and waited for his response.

"Why? Are you attached to him?" Deuteronomy smiled lightly at his son.

Munkus really liked his kit for some reason and so did Demi, why shouldn't they keep him?

"Well, yes and Demeter loves him too." Munkus nodded and watched his father look over the kitten, Deuteronomy smiled at the tom-kit and nodded.

"Alright Munkustrap, you can keep him if you want. I guess this means I'm a grandfather." Deuteronomy smiled at his son's happy face, he stroked the kitten's face with his large paw and left the den.

Munkus sighed in happiness and picked up his new son, he looked really strong for his age. "Now, what to name you?" Munkus chuckled and held his kitten close, just then Demeter's gold and black figure entered their den.

"I just heard the great news, I'm a mother." Demi smiled an overjoyed smile as she walked over to her mate and new kitten.

"He's so handsome, what should we call him?" Demi took the kitten into her arms and stroked his white and copper face.

''How about Plato? I think it would suit him very well, what do you think love?" Munkus wrapped an arm around Demeter's shoulder and smiled at her beautiful face.

"Yes, I couldn't agree more. Plato, our son." Demi smiled as Plato opened his eyes and smiled at his parents.


	4. The Surprise

Chapter Three – The Surprise

He awoke groggily and stretched his arms high in the air. He rubbed his eyes and saw bright sun beams enter the den. Eight weeks had gone by and he could see clearly and even talk. He heard humming and looked for the source of the gentle voice.

"Hello my love, did you sleep well?" It was his mother Demeter; she was tidying up the den but stopped to look at her molten colored kitten.

He nodded, "Where's dad?" He got up and walked over to Demeter but he fell down on his rump before he could take a step, he was very tired.

"He's on patrol, did you even sleep Plato." Demeter walked over to Plato and brushed his bangs out of his face.

"Uh, a little." Plato smiled a mischievous grin and messed his hair up again.

Demi laughed, Plato was becoming a rascal and more restless. He would constantly ask to go outside, but she wouldn't let him until he was big enough and it was clearly that time. Plato was pretty big for his age, he already was past her waist and she knew he was going to get even bigger.

Just then, Munkustrap returned from his patrol. He kissed Demi lightly and walked over to his son.

"I have a surprise for you Plato." Munkus smiled at Plato's very excited face.

"What is it dad?" Plato's ears twitched in anticipation.

"I'm going to take you outside today. Right now actually since the other kittens are there."

"Yes! Thanks dad!" Plato jumped up and cheered with joy, finally he could see what's past this old den.

Demeter was a little worried but she agreed to have Plato go, he needed to learn about his environment anyways.

Once they had gone outside, Plato was already sniffing around and checking out all of the sights and sounds. The junkyard was alive with a lot of Jellicles, Munkus lead Plato over to an orange tabby and a tiger striped queen.

"Hi Skimble, hi Jenny. How are the twins?" Munkus smiled and greeted the couple; they looked over at three kittens and laughed a little.

"There keeping us young, is that Plato?" Skimble pointed at Plato and smiled an inviting smile.

"Well hello little one, I'm Jennyanydots and this is my mate Skimbleshanks." The tiger striped tabby smiled a warm smile at Plato.

"Hi, can I go play dad?" Plato smiled and looked up at his father for permission.

"Of course son, go ahead." Munkus smiled and ruffled his head fur before he left to meet the other kittens.

"He sure is strong for a kitten." Jenny smiled as the kitten walked toward the other kits.

"Yeah, my son will be a great leader one day." Munkus smiled proudly at his son.

**((Cliff hanger lol how do you think Plato will get along with the other kits? Wait around to find out lol))**

**((I DO NOT own any rights to cats or its characters. I only have rights to my fan made ones =P))**


End file.
